


"Behave."

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, F/M, Large Cock, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Original Female Character(s), Charlotte Katakuri/Reader, Charlotte Katakuri/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Kudos: 67





	"Behave."

**Author's Note:**

> For the safety of everyone and my own sanity let’s pretend s/o is more or less Katakuri’s size (^人^)

He hummed with satisfaction once you entered the bedroom in his favorite set. Classic, white lingerie: a corset, lacey panties barely covering anything and fine stockings supported by old-fashioned chiffon and lace garters. Set hand-made for you, a personalised gift you had received a few days before the wedding, created to expose all of your assets and boil his blood. Set you had been wearing during your first night together, during first moments of vulnerability, during first moments of trust.

Katakuri fell in love with it from the moment you had freed yourself from the wedding dress and had given your body over to his embrace. 

His hands were all over you as soon as you joined him on the bed. He sat you on his lap, as close to his growing erection as he could without losing the good view. He hadn’t unwrapped his scarf this night, but seeing his eyes only was enough for you to know how excited you made him. As always when you were intimate together he wasn’t using his Haki. He didn’t want to ruin the surprise, restraining his habit for the sake of thrill, for the respect for you, for the pleasure you were about to witness together. But it made him impatient, the frown of focus throwing shadow on his eyes, glistering with concentration and desire.

Katakuri gently fondled your breast, his huge hands cupping them with ease, his rough fingers so softly playing with your hardening nipples. Pressure of his body, caress of his warmth and lace of your bra: everything felt so good. You closed eyes and gave up to the pleasure, trusting your lover and your husband with everything. Every night with him was a ride straight to the heavens. This one couldn’t be any different.

He was taking his time, exploring your body, burning the image of it in his favorite lingerie into his mind. He might have known it by heart already, but he didn’t want to miss a single detail nevertheless. His slowness was driving you crazy. With each caress, with each inch of your body cherished and worshipped your lust was growing and growing, your fine panties were already damp. You needed him. You needed him now and here. But he wasn’t taking what you were offering. He was still watching, devouring you with his eyes only.

Impatient, you rubbed your cunt against his hand when he reached towards your wetness. You clenched hands on his arm, nails sinking into his soft-mochi like flesh. He possibly couldn’t feel pain, yet his eyes darted up from your body to your face, low thrum escaped his covered lips.

“Behave.” He warned you, but he slid his fingers under your panties, exactly as you wanted.

“Please,” you mewled feeling them on your clit, rubbing circles around it, spreading your juices and pooling your lust between your legs. “Kata, I need you.”

Katakuri was a good husband. He couldn’t say no to his beloved wife.

Your panties disappeared within a second, not teared just because he loved them too much to get them ruined in the heat of the moment. He spread your legs wide and rested them on his shoulders as he leaned over you to press you into the soft mattress of your bed. His cock was massive, massive even for you and your experience, you had to clench teeth when he was taking you, spreading your cunt on the edge of discomfort if not pain. But you easily got used to it, he always gave you a moment to adjust, to enjoy his thickness to the full. His scarf loosened and fell over your face, Katakuri’s natural scent, sweet and tangy and bit musky scent of mochi spread on body, mixed with his cologne and warm smell of the fabric was driving you crazy almost as much as the throbbing of his cock deep inside you.

“You feel good,” he muttered, never talkative, always preferring to show his dedication through act. 

With a few test thrusts he found his angle and pace. Holding you close, grasping you as desperately as if you were the last mug of water in a desert, he was taking you: fast, rough, deep, with no mercy but also with so much love you felt dizzy. Between the scrolls of scarf, his mouth somehow found your neck. You moaned when his teeth grazed your skin, your nails sunk anew into his arms, scratching it, clenching, caressing. He bent you even more, your knees almost touching your ears as he was impaling himself deep within you. You had no idea your body could be that flexible, you had no idea you could take him this way. 

“More!” You got hold of his hair. Katakuri groaned, throbbing of his cock and chaotic spasm of hips let you know he was as close as you. “More! More! More!”

You came almost together, him following you soon after, the waves of your orgasm bringing him to his own release. He collapsed on you, the massive weight of his body almost suffocating you.

But it was good. It was cozy and safe. It was the love of your husband.

“I wasn’t too rough, was I?” He made sure once he rolled on side, brushing hair away from your sweaty forehead.

“No.” You kissed the line of his jaw, showing from underneath the messy scarf. “You were perfect.”

Katakuri returned the kiss and scooped you into his arms, resting your head on his chest. 

“I love you,” he whispered before both of you faded into the realm of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
